OathBreaker
by K.Ryryn
Summary: Berapa lama mereka akan bertahan dalam keheningan? Pilihan itu sulit, bahkan untuk Dewa sekalipun. Dan Ia pun tidak menginginkan dua manusia yang saling membenci itu untuk berusaha menyatu. Tapi, Dia bisa apa? (Nama Claude ga ada di Chara #sad. jadi ga bisa di tambahkan)


Kaja, satu dari keempat Petinggi Land of Dawn. Ia dan rekannya, Lunox, di percaya sebagai pengatur keseimbangan Dunia. Menciptakan perdamaian dengan menggabungkan dua sisi yang bertolak belakang, dua sisi yang saling membenci. Dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki, segala hal yang rusak bisa mereka perbaiki.

Kecuali dengan kasus yang satu ini. Kaja, dengan dari mengerut dan tangan kanan menggenggam paruhnya, menatap pemandangan dari bola Yin dan Yang milik Lunox. Kali ini, tugasnya mendamaikan dua kubu yang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun berperang. Yah, meskipun keduanya tidak pernah berperang lagi. Tapi tetap saja!

"Kaja."

Argus memanggil, mengambil tempat disebelah Raja Garuda (?) itu dan ikut menengok situsi Land of Dawn. Ah, sebuah takdir akan diturunkan kepada mereka yang tidak menginginkannya. Argus ingat saat Lunox dan Kaja menuliskan takdir pada patung Lord tentang seorang ninja wanita yang harus mencintai orang yang harus dibunuhnya. Rekan ninja wanita itu memprotes takdir itu dan berusaha menghapus tulisan Lunox pada patung Lord. Tapi itu sia-sia.

Takdir kedua ninja yang saling coba membunuh itu terjadi saat keduanya menghadapi peri hitam dari neraka, Selena. Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka menjadi ninja buronan, setidaknya tidak ada perang dari klan ninja itu.

"Jadi, sesulit apa ini?" tanya Argus.

"Kau pernah menjodohkan sesuatu yang mustahil?" tanya Kaja balik. Kali ini ia ingin sekali menghancurkan meja didepannya.

Argus berdehem dan melirik Lunox yang ternyata bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Raut wajahnya sangat tertekan dan takut. Ah Argus merasa ada yang salah disini.

"Tidak. Tidak pernah. Kau tau, tugasku dan Rafaela bukan seperti ini," balas Argus lambat.

"Kalau begitu kau harus tau, jika takdir ini tidak berhasil, aku akan hancurkan patung Lord sialan itu."

Ok. Argus rasa sesuatu yang salah itu bukan hanya salah. Tapi, mustahil. Argus berdehem dan mencoba menengok takdir seperti apa yang Lord ajukan. Nah, kali ini Argus terdiam. Jika saja wajahnya nampak, mungkin ia juga akan memasang wajah seram. Lunox mengerang dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu. Ia mencari Rafaela dan memohon bantuannya.

"Kaja, itu bukan perempuan," ujar Argus sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat muda dan belati cahaya.

"Ya. Aku tau, dan disitu masalahnya. Bagaimana bisa dua orang pemuda saling jatuh cinta?!"

Kali ini Argus merasa, ia bisa hancurkan patung Lord tanpa perlu dibunuh oleh Freya setelahnya.

 **-xoxoxo-**

Orang-orang di ruangan remang itu tertawa sambil sesekali mencolek wajah yang penuh memar namun tetap mempesona itu. Pemuda yang terikat dan digiring kedepan ruangan itu membalas perlakuan orang-orang gila itu dengan tatapan sinis dan penuh kebencian. Pemuda itu dilempar kedepan dan langsung berhadapan dengan pemuda berpakaian ksatria kuda, Leomord.

"Gusion Paxley. Tch, lihat keadaanmu sekarang. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada orang yang bisa menangkapmu. 100 keping emas adalah bayaran yang setimpal untukmu," ujar Leomord sambil menyentuh wajah Gusion dengan kakinya.

"Kau pikir dengan menangkapku, kalian bisa mengalahkan Keluarga Paxley? Bermimpi saja kau sialan!" balas Gusion.

"Bermimpi? Hahaha! Gusion, bukankah kau sudah membunuh beberapa Tetua dari Keluargamu? Kau menjadi buronan keluargamu sendiri. Dengan menangkap dan membrikanmu pada mereka, kami bisa dengan leluasa masuk kesana. Bagaimana?" ujar Leomord menjelaskan.

Gusion hanya menatap Leomord dengan benci. Jika saja belatinya tidak disita, ia pasti sudah bisa keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. Leomord tersenyum sinis dan kembali pada kursinya. Sebelum ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengurung Gusion, seorang pemuda yang merupakan tangan kanannya muncul seperti jin, tepat didepan Gusion.

Pemuda yang membawa monyet kecil itu menyeringai dan melemparkan sebuah permata biru, yang Leomord yakin berasal dari kerajaan Ratu Aurora. Leomord tersenyum puas dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku, Claude. Permata yang sangat indah!"

"Kau tau, itu tidak gratis. Aku ingin imbalan," balas Claude seenaknya.

Leomord terkekeh dan menepuk pundak Claude dengan senang.

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau?"

Claude berpikir dan berbalik. Ia terdiam saat melihat Gusion yang berlutut terikat didepannya. Ia membalas tatapan penuh benci Gusion, dengan tatapan heran. Claude melongok pada Leomord, bertanya dengan isyarat mata.

"Gusion Paxley, putra keluarga Paxley," balas Leomord.

"Aah.. Paxley.." gumam Claude.

Claude mendekati Gusion dan berjongkok didepannya. Ia meraih dagu Gusion dengan tangan kirinya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mau dia."

"Claude!" seru Leomord memperingati. Beberapa anak buahnya berbisik dan memaki prilaku Claude saat ini.

"Tenang dulu. Apa kau pikir dengan langsung menyerahkannya, kepala keluarganya akan langsung berhutang budi padamu?" tanya Claude setelah ia berdiri dan berhadapan lagi dengan Leomord.

"Dengar, Paxley adalah klan penyihir yang menganggap seni berpedang adalah lemah. Dan lihat kau, pedang adalah senjatamu. Jadi, dengan langsung membawanya tidak akan membuahkan hasil."

Leomord terdiam lalu menghela nafas.

"Kupikir kau benar. Kalau begitu aku harus menemui Selena, mungkin dia bisa membantuku. Dan selama aku pergi, Claude, kau ambil alih peranku dan juga Paxley muda itu."

Claude tersenyum miring lalu menoleh pada Gusion.

 _'I got You'_ gumam Claude yang masih bisa dibaca oleh Gusion.

 **-xoxoxo-**

Kaja mendengus melihat jalan takdir dua pemuda itu. Pemuda bernama Claude itu, bisa dibilang sedikit merepotkan atau sebaliknya, cukup memudahkan pekerjaan Kaja. Untuk Gusion, Kaja tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Pemuda yang sudah berkhianat pada keluarganya itu sangat sulit ditebak. Bahkan keduanya itu sangat sangat tidak cocok. Ingin rasanya Kaja bunuh diri saja sekarang.

"Tenanglah. Aku pikir takdir mereka itu unik," ujar Lunox menghibur.

"A-ha. Jika gagal, aku benar-benar akan bunuh diri," balas Kaja serius.

Lunox meringis sambil tertawa canggung. Aah.. Kenapa Kaja sangat tidak suka Takdir yang satu ini? Lunox bahkan yakin jika dua orang itu bisa bersama. Ya.. 25 persen.

 _ **To Be Continue**_


End file.
